


Did We Just...?

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: "Maybe write some rocket angel where Pharah and Mercy fall asleep together after a night at the bar and wake up all embarassed?" Speed prompt, written in 48 minutes. Mercy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Just...?

 

* * *

I've always thought there's nothing like waking up to the beautiful and bright morning sunlight shining directly in your face. Get your full day's worth of vitamin D before you're even awake, that's what I say.

At least, I normally say that.

Last night, though—or perhaps 'this morning' is more apt?—I don't think any of the team actually _left_ the bar until well after dawn had already started to break. So I think I must only just have fallen asleep when the warm rays starting to shine in through my window and onto my—

—wait a moment.

I opened my eyes properly: not _my_ window. I had a room on the ground floor that faced the car park, but through _this_ window—the one I was facing now—I could see the gleaming towers of Numbani's central business district.

I turned over, thinking I must have accidentally gone to sleep in the wrong—

—I wasn't alone in bed. There was someone wrapped up in the blankets facing away from me, and from the fall of her waist I could tell it was a woman.

Well, this was certainly a very interesting turn of events.

_I suppose I could sneak out_ , I thought, wondering who I was sharing the bed with. Chances were _they_ didn't remember anything, either, and I could just chalk up ending up in another woman's bed to the large volume of French champagne I'd had before I'd left. Except I... rather wanted to know who it was.

I was just leaning over her and trying to catch a glimpse of what her hair colour was, or what her skin colour was, when a _very_ dry voice said, "You know, if you're looking for something to watch, I _do_ have a television."

I took a gulp of air, startled: _Fareeha_! I paused for a moment, tilting my head, consider that; there were definitely at lot worse people I could have ended up in bed with. But _how embarrassing_. "Sorry!" I told her. "I was just…" _'Trying to figure out who I'd slept with…'_ sounded a little rude, didn't it?

"…Trying to figure out who you'd slept next to?" she guessed, pulling the blanket down off her head.

I exhaled with relief at her wording. Maybe we hadn't? "Oh, dear. Was I being that obvious?"

"'Obvious' _does_ appear to be your motto," she said, her voice still bone dry. "I'm surprised you didn't wake me up in a halo of golden light and shouting in German at the top of your lungs."

"Well, this lovely morning sun has that halo of light covered for me." I gestured towards the window with an easy laugh. "And as for shouting in German at the top of my lungs, I may need a little help to get me to that…" I told her, and then was immediately dismayed something so licentious had come out of my mouth, especially first thing in the morning and before I'd even really figured out how I managed to get in Fareeha's bed in the first place. Oh, dear...

She was _gaping_ in horror at me.

I started to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" at the same time as she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at—" and then we both laughed nervously and tried not to look at each other for a moment.

She recovered first. "I was too drunk to carry you all the way up to your room after you passed out. We didn't—" Her tan cheeks went a bit pink. "Well, you know."

And here was me automatically assuming that I'd ended up _sleeping_ with her... What a conclusion _that_ had been to jump to. "I hope you'd not offended that I thought that maybe we had."

Her lips were taut for a moment while she stared up at the ceiling; her big doe eyes veiled for a moment. "May I confess something?"

"Well, I'm a doctor, not a priest," I told her. "But I suppose I do specialise in making people feel better…"

She chuckled at me politely even though I knew I wasn't very funny. She sobered quickly though, turning her head towards me. "I… probably _wasn't_ too drunk to carry you upstairs."


End file.
